The ease with which digital information may be disseminated may create challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss of sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking to data-loss-prevention (DLP) solutions to protect their sensitive data. Some DLP solutions may be directed to monitoring applications that disseminate content, such as email applications, to detect and prevent the dissemination of sensitive content by the monitored applications. Traditional DLP solutions may monitor such applications by loading, into the applications, add-ins that monitor the applications' activities. However, not all content-disseminating applications allow the use of add-ins. As a result, traditional DLP solutions may fail to prevent applications that do not allow the use of add-ins from disseminating sensitive content. The instant application, therefore, identifies the need for improved DLP solutions that do not require the use of add-ins.